Games of the Heart
by Unparagoned
Summary: Love is a finicky thing. Beatrice Prior is about to get a taste of just how uncontrolled the affections of the heart can be.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A ****_Slight_**** Change of Circumstance**

"Its _finally_ over."

Tobias whispered the words as he leaned into Tris. The tears still dripped down her cheeks as she gazed down at the lifeless body of her brother, of Caleb Prior.

He could look as if he were just sleeping, if not for the greenish tint to his skin, an effect of the death serum and the bullet wound in his stomach.

"I.. I don't deserve to be here, Tobias." her voice cracked and her knees buckled.

She would have fallen if not for Tobias' firm grip on her shoulder.

"Don't even say that." Tobias eyes held tenderness though his tone held barely suppressed anger. "you deserve this more then any of us."

Unconvinced, Tris shook her head just the slightest. Tobias didn't seem to notice the pain in her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. Tris let their lips touch, and was unsurprised as the kiss didn't spark.

It didn't thrill her like the other ones had, and something about his presence only made her feel tired. That's when she knew; she didn't love him any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The war was over. She'd lost her family, her faction, everything dear to her in her fight. All she had left was Tobias, the man she loved. Then why did she feel so unhappy?  
>"You alright, Tris?"<br>Tobias' concerned voice broke into the blond turmulous thoughts. She smiled weakly and managed to nod.

Tobias narrowed his eyes. "You sure, Tris?" he murmured, a doubtful gleam in his dark blue eyes. "you really don't look so good."

Tris shrugged lamely. "I guess I'm just tired."  
>"Give her a break." Christina's soft voice broke into their conversation. "she just lost her brother, Tobias."<p>

She gave Tobias a long look before the brunette finally heaved a reluctuant sigh. "I get it." he muttered, turning away from Christina. The train quieted just ever so slightly, and the sounds of Susan Black's sobs echoed into the cargo hold the three sat in.

"She's still crying." Christina murmured as she turned to face Tris.

Tris' eyes lit up with concern, but it was quickly replaced by a faint underlying annoyance. "He was my brother. Even I'm not crying that much."

"You know she loved him, right?" Christina asked.

Tris nodded, though she looked slightly uncomfortable to be talking about her brothers love life.

"I understand how she feels." Tobias said, squeezing Tris' hand roughly. "If I'd lost you.." he trailed off, a look of love engraved onto his face.

Tris forced a smile though she wasn't sure about how she felt Tobias any more.

She stood, alone, gazing down at the Pit. It held so many memories for her. Some bittersweet, some as sweet as honey.

Al's death materialized and she winced. Al's death was still a fresh scar, something she knew she'd never forget.

It was her fault, it really was. If she'd just forgiven him.. If she'd just loved him..

So many ifs.

Christina's test came to her mind and she shuddered. She remembered Christina's fear and Eric's smiling face like it had been yesterday.

That was also a day she couldn't forget. It was when she'd almost lost her best friend.

She remembered Peter, Drew and Al, and what they'd tried to do, and she couldn't help but shudder.

After the attempt on her life, she'd vowed it would never happen again, that she'd be stronger. Fortunately, Drew was dead, and Peter was gone. She'd never face trouble from those two, ever again.

"How's it feel to be back in the dorm rooms?" Uriah asked, a low laugh bubbling from his throat as he bounced on the bed, back and forth. Christina giggled as she plopped back down on the bed.

"Feels awesome." Tris responded, trying to match their enthusiasm.

Christina narrowed her eyes. "Now you tell me what's wrong." she decided.

"nothing. Really." Tris met her eyes.

Christina sighed. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me."

"Or me." Uriah echoed.

Tris shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll.. I'll tell you soon."

Her two friends nodded, though it was reluctant.

"I just want to be alone, right now." she exited the room.


End file.
